You've Got Me Going Crazy
by wild moon princess
Summary: Ella likes Nate and Nate likes Ella but he still trying to convince others that  he likes Dana but everyone else know's better what will happen set around Camp Rock 2
1. You've Got Me Going Crazy

You've Got Me Going Crazy

Camp Rock was such a cool place thought Ella it was the one place were she could be herself and no one would tease her like they did back home. Ella actually had a lot of talent in the fashion world that's what she study at school amongst other things.

She loved dancing Caitlyn help her a lot with that and Peggy helped her with her singing but the thing she loved to do the most which no one knew about was to write songs.

At breakfast that morning at Camp Rock she had gotten up early and was sitting there by herself there were a few campers around but not many and she got out her journal and started to write a song.

Not realising that Nate had came in at the same time because he couldn't sleep he saw her and took a seat next to her.

Nate, "Ella hi what are you doing up so early?"

Ella, "Oh Hi Nate I didn't see you come in I'm a early riser and I wanted to do some writing in my journal you?"

Nate, "I couldn't sleep Jason's snoring keeps me awake and Shane tosses and turns like crazy when he is in a new place so what are you writing about?"

Thinking about it should she tell him that she could write songs but she'd never ever shown anyone before.

Ella, "Well I don't no if I should tell you I've never told anyone before."

Nate, "In that case I can keep a secret Ell's trust me I would never break a promise or a secret."

Ella, "Ok than you see I can write songs and this is were I write them in I've just never shown or told anyone about it until now."

This shocked him he always saw Ella as a girl more into fashion than music but he knew she could dance.

Nate, "Wow this is good news can I read one please please?"

Ella, "Sure I trust you but it's probably really lame I mean I've only started writing in the last couple of years."

Nate, "I'm sure it will be great now hand over the journal."

Giving him the journal he opened to the first page and he began to read the first song was titled You've Got Me Going Crazy.

You've Got Me Going Crazy

Everytime I hear your name I see

Your fame my head drives me insane

I want to be near you and hold you close

More than most if you only knew the way

I feel can you believe this is real.

For you've got me going crazy

My vision is sometimes hazy

But your the one I see the one I need

You help me to be that best I can

Just gotta reach out for my hand don't

You understand you've got me going

Crazy.

Well don't see that way I look and

Dress this is become such a mess

When will you figure it out that it's

Only been you that makes me feel

This way there is no more to say but

For now you've got me going crazy

My vision is sometimes hazy

But your the one I see the one I need

You help me to be that best I can

Just gotta reach out for my hand don't

You understand you've got me going

Crazy.

He finished reading and wasn't sure what to think it was amazing to him that she could write like this but who was it about.

Ella, "Oh I knew it you hated it didn't you?"

Nate, "No Ell's I really liked it I'm blown away actually but I was wondering who did you write this about?"

Ella, "Um just a friend of mine that's all look I'm gonna go and see if the girls are awake yet see ya later Nate."

Nate, "Ok but this conversation not finished yet see ya later Ell's."

Leaving him there pondering over which guy friend of hers was this song about the other campers had started to come in now after a loud trumpet call wake up. Nate went back to his cabin to meet up with Jason and Shane.

Back at the girls cabin Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Tess had all woken up and were getting dressed for the day when Ella walked in.

Mitchie, "Hey Ell what you been up ta?"

Ella, "Not much just was writing in my journal and talking to Nate."

Caitlyn, "Talking to Nate mm would of loved to hear that conversation I think he likes you Ella."

She knew that couldn't be true he had a thing for the girl across the lake Dana he even wrote her a song.

Ella, "Can't be true he likes Dana he even wrote her a song Introducing Me or have you all forgotten."

Tess, "That doesn't mean he doesn't like you Ella maybe Dana is just a distraction from his true feelings for you."

Peggy, "Yeah your much better then Dana I mean she is nice all but nothing like you now we just need to make Nate see that."

They had finished getting dressed and went to breakfast back in the boys cabin who were up to Nate seemed lost in thought.

Shane, "Yo bro what's up with you your spacey?"

Nate, "Nothing ok I'm just thinking about something that happened this morning."

Jason, "About something or someone I've seen that look quite a few times and it's usually when you thinking about a girl."

He threw a pillow at Jason which lead into a all out pillow war leaving Nate the winner though and Shanes hair a mess.

Shane, "Ok ok you win now I need to fix my hair again and I bet you I know who the girl is I picked that Jason liked Caity and I bet you like let me see Ella."

Nate, "Guys just back off ok now were going to be late for breakfast come on time to go."

Jason, "Man your good on avoiding things Nate I'm gonna talk to Caity today about my feelings maybe you should do the same dude but right now I'm just thinking about food for my brain and tummy."

Nate, "I'm not avoiding anything and it's not Ella hey you both no I wrote a song for Dana right."

This made Shane cranky he did know that but he knew his brother was just avoiding his feelings for Ella.

Shane, "Yes we know that you wrote Dana a song but I know she is just a distraction from the truth now if you'd only admit it."

Jason, "His right dude and you know it Ell's won't wait forever."

Hitting Jason before they left they headed to breakfast that morning after getting dressed and ready for the day. Nate was teaching vocals that year at Camp Rock Jason was still looking after the Junior Rockers and Shane was teaching Dancing again.

End Chapter One You've Got Me Going Crazy.


	2. Prize Is In Her Eyes

Information, "I should of mentioned that Camp Star is still in the story but more back round no Camp Wars but Dana is in the story and Shane is helping Caitlyn with Dancing class.

Prize Is In Her Eyes

After they had breakfast it was time for the first class which Ella was excited about Vocals, Caitlyn had dancing which Ella was thankful for that way she couldn't bug her about Nate who happened to be teaching that class. Mitchie, Peggy and Tess were all in the same class that morning and they all took there seats Ella sitting next to Mitchie and Peggy next to Tess when Nate walked in.

He was wearing a blue shirt with a necklace dog tags and on his finger was a ring and he wore black pants very hot looking thought Ella. Standing up in front of the class he looked out at his students who were all happy to be there.

Nate, "Morning everyone I'm Nate as you all know now Final Jam isn't that far away so I decided that I want to hear what you all can come up with so I want everyone to write a song and perform it in front of the class just like they would at Final Jam and also why they wrote it."

Raising her hand in the air was Ella she needed to know something about the song and writing it he pointed to her.

Ella, "I was wondering what happens if your not the best singers can't you just read the song out instead?"

They way she looked was so cute her hair was down and she wore a white shirt with a crown on it with sparkles and skirt that was black and a scarf as well.

Nate, "Ah no I want to hear the song not just reading it out it won't have the same effect there is a point to all this but I want to see who gets it."

Mitchie, "Will there be a prize or something for the best song that is written and sung?"  
>Peggy, "Yeah that would be so cool I can't wait to get started now."<p>

Nate, "Ok sure there will be a prize it will be the winner gets to record a song with me personally and it will go on our next album or even the same song they write."

Thinking to himself the real prize is the one he can see in Ella's eyes he loved the way she smiled he pulled himself back into teaching mode and he said everyone could break up now and get to writing there song.

Tess, "This is like the best thing I haven't written a song in a while though I hope I do ok excuse me Nate when will we be singing the song we write?"

Nate, "Um good question Tess how bout the next class which is two days away so it gives you time to work on it and for what ever your doing for Final Jam."

Peggy, "Awesome lets get to it."

As everyone broke to there own sides of the room Ella looked cranky as she opened her journal and stared at the blank page. Mitchie was sitting to the side of the room with Peggy who were writing like mad Tess was up the back helping some of the younger students but also working on hers.

Before they knew it Nate was saying it was the end of the class and time for lunch the other girls all went to lunch but Ella stayed there and Nate just looked at her.

Ella, "Couldn't of picked something easier to do could you Nate?"

Nate, "Hey I wanted to see the talent this year and not just at Final Jam Ell's your amazing the song I read you'll do fine just write from your heart and I know you can sing just gotta loosen up more."

Ella, "Easy for you to say Rock star your good at everything Music, Song writing , Singing , Guitar Playing everything I'm not that good my whole life I've always been second place no one ever gets me this is not helping either."

Leaving him standing there she left what was that he thought he didn't think it was that hard of a job to do anyway he met up with his brothers in the cabin after class.

Shane, "How was Vocals class Nate?"

Nate, "It was fine actually I have something to tell you guys I set this assignment were they have to write a song and sing it in front of class and I said the prize for the best one will be to write or do the same song they have done with me, and it will go on our next album."

Jason, "Awesome dude although you do know if they suck it's on your head."

Shane, "Jas bad choice of words dude besides everyone at Camp Rock has been here because there really good so it will be good for us to have it on our album good job Nate."

It was true Camp Rock was full of some amazing people Camp Star was the other camp across the lake but they hadn't a lot to do when then expect for Nate and Dana but for some reason he found himself focusing on Ella more.

Nate, "That gives me another idea just so they don't think I'm doing it just to be hard on them I'm gonna write a song to and sing it awesome now I have some writing to do."

Jas, "Ah I think Natey poo is in love what do you think Shane?"

Shane, "Oh for sure you should just face it bro your head over heals for Ella not Dana."

As much of it was true he wasn't the person to speak about his feeling so he decided that he would write it in a song instead.

Nate, "Do you guys mind and also if I disappear for a bit I won't be going to the Night Jam I have a song to write and I want to use the piano."

Jas, "Sure thing do what you gotta do or whatever it is they say."

Shane, "Yeah it's cool Jas is going to talk to Caitlyn and I have a date with Mitchie now that we have free time and I don't have to teach dancing I needed a rest."

Leaving the brother Jas went to find Caitlyn who was walking back from lunch with Mitchie and Shane pulled her away.

Mitchie, "Shane I thought our date was later?"

Shane, "Sorry I couldn't wait I missed you today so I wanted more alone time with you."

Mitchie, "Your so sweet now kiss me."

Bowing showing that he would grant her request he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and nothing felt more right and she kissed him back harder making him moan slightly.

Meanwhile near the lake Jas and Caitlyn were walking together and he stoped her and made her face him.

Caitlyn, "Jas what's up why did you stop?"

Jas, "Because there goes a pretty bird Parrots are my favourite bird but no that wasn't the reason I stoped you, Caity you see there's something I 'm trying to tell you and that is that I really like you and if you would like to please be my girlfriend?"

Caitlyn, "Girlfriend really wow Jas I had know idea you felt this way but of course I would loved to be your girlfriend I guess this heart of mine finally has to settle down."

Hugging her like he always hugs people she pulled him back and looked deep into his eyes so he would see the love there and then she pressed her lips lightly to his and he melted to her and kissed her harder back.

Meanwhile Ella was pacing around the cabin trying to come up with a song when Tess came in the cabin.

Tess, "Hi Ella what's wrong your pacing around like crazy?"

She always looked pretty Tess did her long blonde hair down and she wore a white shirt the said Rock Diva and some black pants with sparkle beads on them.

Ella, "Oh Tess Nate is making me crazy this song thing is really stressing me out I mean I wasn't planning to do anything at Final Jam this year but now I have to write a song and sing it front of class."

Tess, "Relax Ell's it's not that bad how bout I teach you guitar and that way it won't be so bad being all alone up there guitar's help people to relax."

Ella, "I didn't no that you taught guitar year that would be awesome thanks Tess that means a lot would I be able to borrow your guitar I don't have one."

Going to there wardrobe she pulled out a spare guitar that she kept with her encase something happened to hers which was hiding under the beds so nobody would know.

So run down Tess was teaching Ella guitar and while working on there songs for Nate's class, Jason and Caitlyn were now together and were very happy and she would help him out sometimes with the Junior Rockers. Shane and Mitchie were sitting on the docks of the lake with there feet dangling in the water laughing and singing and getting to know each other better.

Oh I forgot Peggy spent a lot of time with Baron and Sander and also helping out Jas and Caity with the Junior Rockers singing.

Nate was sitting at the piano in the spare rooms at Camp Rock when Dana comes into surprises him that's in the next chapter.

Stay tunned for the next chapter end Chapter Two Prize Is In Her Eyes.


	3. Saying Goodybe

Saying Goodbye

It was getting darker at Camp Rock and Nate was still in the piano room writing his song for tomorrow's class when he was shocked to see Dana enter the room.

Nate, "Dana what are you doing here at Camp Rock?"

Dana, "Now I know I shouldn't be here but I wanted to see you to tell you I loved the song you wrote for me."

He was so regretting writing the song for her now she was amazing but he realised he liked Ella more.

Nate, "Dana we need to talk about that."

Dana, "Oh no we need to talk are the four most hated words in the English dictionary."

Nate, "Well there going to live up to there expectations look I like you Dana but I'm afraid there's someone else, and I'm sorry if this hurts you I don't mean to be a jerk but I don't want to string you along."

She understood she really did Nate was a great guy and didn't want to hurt her feelings she knew that she had to let him go.

Dana, "I understand Nate you have to follow your heart I hope you get what you want because you really have a generous heart and your music it's beyond anything that I have heard who ever she is well she's lucky."

Kissing him on the cheek he gave her hug to say goodbye she turned to look at him one more time before leaving out the door and left.

He hated himself for hurting her even if she didn't say it he could tell but suddenly the words to a song came to him and he started to write like mad.

Meanwhile the others where all at the Camp Fire the Junior Rockers where having fun roasting marshmallows Caity and Jas were sitting together and so where Shane and Mitchie. Peggy was there to with Tess and also Ella there was a stage set up so the could have a night time concert Ella than realised that Nate wasn't there.

Ella, "Hey Shane where is your brother?"

Shane, "Oh um he wanted to write a song he didn't want to be disturbed."

Just than Nate had came out of the room not to far from the Camp Fire and wanted to join the others and he sat with Tess and Ella Brown and Connie were also there.

Nate, "Thought I join you guys now that I finished my song how we play a song brothers?"

Jas, "Totally Radical."

Shane, "Such a goofball but cool thinking Nate that ok Uncle Brown?"

Brown, "Stage is yours Rock It."

Heading up to the stage Nate and Jason put on there guitars and Shane was in the middle waiting to sing.

Nate, "Well this is a song Connect 3 wrote and we hope you all love it it's called Feeling Alive feel free to dance and sing."

Mitchie now sat closer to Caitlyn and she was next to Tess, Peggy and Ella and the Junior Rockers were dancing as the song started and Brown and Connie were clapping along.

HEEEY!  
>This is the Night!<br>This is the Night!  
>HEEEY!<p>

Im Feelin Alive  
>Im Feelin Alive<br>My Heart Goes Boom As The Stars Go Blue,  
>Like A Sea Of Cell Phone Lights,<br>The Moon Gets Light As The Sun Goes down,  
>Somewhere Behind The Hollywood Sign,<br>Have You Ever Felt Like Your Living In The Shadows?  
>Have You Ever Felt Kept Down?<br>I know sometimes The It feels like a battle,  
>But it can turn around,<p>

HEEEY!  
>This is the Night!<br>This is the Night! **(Ella loved the sound of Nate's voice in this part she although still hadn't forgiven him for making sing and write a song and perform it live in front of the class.)**  
>HEEEY!<br>Im Feelin Alive  
>Im Feelin Alive<br>The Kick Drum Starts as the boulevard,  
>Fills up with all the boys and girls<br>From The Jersey Town to the L.A. Crowd,  
>They Hear Us all over the world,<br>Have you ever felt like Standing on a rooftop,  
>Have You Ever Wanted to Scream?<br>Everybody Dance, Burn it up till we Blastoff,  
>Just like a Rockin Machine (Yeeahh!)<p>

HEEEY!  
>This is the Night!<br>This is the Night!  
>HEEEY!<br>Im Feelin Alive  
>Im Feelin Alive<br>Cause Were not alone tonight,  
>So raise up your hands and touch the sky, (<strong>In this part the Jrockers all raised there hands to the sky and Mitchie and the girls all started to dance together and Nate's eyes caught Ella's she looked so cool.)<strong>  
>Cause Were not alone tonight,<br>OH-oh-oh-OH-oh-oh  
>HEEEY!<br>This is the Night!  
>This is the Night! (Yeeaahh!)<br>HEEEY! (Yeah-ah)  
>Im Feelin Alive<br>Im Feelin Alive (Yeaah!)  
>HEEEY!<br>This is the Night, This is the Night,  
>[This is the Ni-ight!]<br>HEEEY!  
>Im Feeling Alive (Yeeaah!)<br>Im Feeling Alive  
>HEEEY! (YEAH!)<br>This is the Night, This is the Night  
>(Ye-ah!)<br>HEEEY!  
>Im Feelin Alive, Im Feelin Alive<br>Heey  
>This is the Night, This is the Night,<br>Heey  
>m Feelin Alive, Im Feelin Alive<p>

HEEEY!  
>This is the night, <strong>(Nate sung the ending part on his own his voice had a way of making you numb inside it was amazing Ella smiled at him and he noticed and smiled back at her.)<strong>  
>This is the night,<br>HEEEY!  
>I'm Feelin' Alive<br>I'm Feelin' Alive

The song ended and everyone clapped for them and they bowed and went off stage to join everyone again and much to everyone's surprise Tess decided she wanted to sing and made her way to the stage.

Tess, "Wow that was amazing guys truly great now I know I haven't always been the nicest of person I know I've been down right mean and a jerk, but the important thing is you always change your mind about people I'm so thankful that you are all still my friends even how I've treated you so this is a song I wrote and it's called Permission To Shine."

Hey, what would you say  
>If I can't play the hero tonight<br>Cos lately I've been feelin' like  
>I can't get anything right<p>

I've been fading into the woodwork again  
>And I'm feelin' like I just wanna hide<br>But guess what  
>I'm gonna try something just a little bit different this time<p>

I'm gonna give myself permission to shine **(Everyone was thinking that Tess had come a long way she was playing guitar for this song this song was amazing they all thought.)**  
>I'm gonna shine so bright<br>Gonna make every head wanna turn  
>You're finally gonna see me<br>Give myself permission to shine  
>Gonna light up the night<br>Shine a little of my light on the world

I've been crazy  
>I've been holdin' myself back for so long<br>But I've got so much I can give  
>Don't wanna be afraid to be wrong<p>

You know I'm not too good at too many things  
>But I've been gettin' real good at gettin' down on myself<br>But guess what  
>I'm gonna try to break free from this prison I"ve built <strong>(Junior Rockers were still dancing away Shane was slow dancing with Mitchie as was Caity and Jas also Brown and Connie decided to but Nate and Ella just sat there listening to Tess as did Peggy , Baron , Sander.)<br>**

I'm gonna give myself permission to shine  
>I'm gonna shine so bright<br>Gonna make every head wanna turn  
>You're finally gonna see me<br>Give myself permission to shine  
>Gonna light up the night<br>Shine a little of my light on the world  
>shine a little of my light on the world<br>shine a little of my light on the world  
>shine shine shine<p>

Oh, that's right  
>I'm gonna try something just a little bit different this time<p>

I'm gonna give myself permission to shine  
>I'm gonna shine so bright<br>Gonna make every head wanna turn  
>You're finally gonna see me<br>Give myself permission to shine  
>Gonna light up the night<br>Shine a little of my light on the world

(Give myself permission to shine)  
>I wanna light up the night<br>Shine a little of my light on the world **(This was her vow from now on as she watched everyone dancing and she knew this is were she wanted to be and it was ok to be that person.)**

Now that the song was over everyone hanged out at the camp fire for a while before turning in for the night Nate hadn't told anyone what happened between him and Dana but he needed sometime.

Class would be good he thought because they all had to share there song he couldn't wait to here Ella's.

So they all headed to there own cabins for the night ready for the big day tomorrow as Nate lay in his bed he thought about Ella and how he hoped the song he wrote explained his feelings for her.

End Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye.


End file.
